


Not So Home Alone

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, clothed male on naked male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Jordan stops by the Stilinski house to pick up something for the Sheriff but gets quite the show instead.Kinktober 2019 Day 12 - voyeurismChapter 2 & 3- Requests





	1. Chapter 1

Jordan re-reads the message the Sheriff had sent him as he shuffled up the stairs to the top floor of the Stilinski house. He had been passing by on patrol when John had sent him a message, asking him to pick something up he had forgotten on his way back to the station. Jordan shoved his phone into his back pocket of his uniform pants when he froze mid-step when a moaning noise reached his ears.

He thought Stiles was out today so he carefully climbed the last of the steps and placed his hand on his gun on his hip as he crept down the hall. He frowned as he saw that the light was on in Stiles’ room and the room was open a crack, he froze when he heard that moan again, but this time closer and coming from Stiles’ room. 

Jordan swallowed and tried not to think about how sexual the moan sounded this time; he shuffled closer and peered through the door. His cock swelled up almost instantly at the sight and scent that greeted him. It was pure arousal with some desperation mixed in the scent that was pure Stiles. Jordan felt his mouth water, as he took in the sight of Stiles’ pale, mole freckled ass cheeks bounce and clap as he dropped himself down onto a thick, nude-coloured dildo. 

Jordan’s hand left his gun and instead cupped the bulge in his uniform pants. He pressed the heel of his hand against it as he watched as Stiles’ feet inched a bit further apart from his place on the floor by his bed. 

Stiles’ legs flexed as the teen lifted himself off the dildo and Jordan swallowed hard again when he saw that it was a very thick and long dildo. Stiles dropped back down onto the toy with a wanton moan, head falling forward and Jordan found himself shoving his hand down his pants into his boxers before he could think about it. 

Jordan covered his mouth with his other hand as he began to stroke his cock the best he could with his pants and boxers still on. 

“Mm, oh fuck, yes, right there!” Stiles moaned out, voice husky and full of lust as he ground his ass down against the large toy, his rim clenching around the girth. Jordan’s cock throbbed in his hand and it just made him jerk off faster and harder. 

“That feels so good, oh God,” Stiles moaned again and Jordan noticed that the teen’s hand was up by his chest and little whimpers followed and Jordan tightened his grip on his cock when he realized Stiles was playing with his nipples. 

“Ah, ah, oh!” Stiles mewled out as the familiar sound of jerking off filled the room and Jordan panted behind his hand as he watched as the teen rode the dildo like he was born to do it while he played with his nipples and cock to get to his climax. 

“Mm, fuck, JORDAN!” Stiles cried out loudly as his body arched as he came, the Deputy seeing some beads of white cum land on Stiles’ thighs. Jordan bit down on his hand as he came in his pants at the same time, just from seeing Stiles playing with himself and then crying out his damn name. 

Jordan backed up a few steps and just as quietly stumbled out of the house, he would need to make another stop to get cleaned up and maybe jerk off again before he headed back to the station. He would just tell the Sheriff that he couldn’t find it.

Stiles smirked as he heard Jordan quickly exit the house. He rocked himself back and forth on the thick dildo again, his cock already half-hard and he wondered when Jordan could clue in that he sent that message and put on this show just for him. Stiles’ was patient in a way no one expected and soon he would be bouncing on the Deputy’s cock instead of this fake one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SamaelSamael on Ao3 wanted more so enjoy!

Jordan thought he was more prepared this time around as he silently walked up the stairs of the Stilinski household. Jordan thought he could handle seeing Stiles like that again and not get so involved as he did last time. Jordan realized as he peered through the crack in the teen’s door that he was not as his cock hardened instantly. 

Stiles was naked as he was last time, but instead of bouncing on a toy, he was kneeling on his bed. His face and chest buried in a pillow and his ass propped up high and dripping cock hanging heavily between his spread thighs. Stiles was moaning like a whore into his pillow as he thrust the same long and thick dildo in and out of his ass at an awkward angle. 

Jordan palmed his cock silently as he took in the sight of the teen’s pink hole stretching and clenching around the girth of the toy each time Stiles fucked it in and out of his ass. 

“Mmm, fuck, that feels so good Jordan, ahh, fuck me harder!” Stiles moaned wantonly and that was all Jordan need to hear to have his self-control break completely. 

Jordan stepped into the teen’s room, shutting the door behind him. Stiles jolted and stopped with the dildo fully seated in his ass as he pushed himself up to look over his shoulder.

“J-Jordan!” Stiles squeaked, his cheeks turning red at being caught with a dildo firmly lodged in his ass and moaning like a slut, begging said man to fuck him harder. 

“From those pleads, I think you want something other than a dildo in your ass.” Jordan stepped closer, hooking his fingers in the belt loops of his uniform pants that were obscenely tented with his erection. 

“Are you offering?” Stiles licked his lips as he spoke and Jordan followed that pink tongue. 

“Are you offering?” Jordan shot back, stepping closer until he was standing directly behind Stiles. 

“Fuck yeah I am, fuck me, Deputy Parrish.” Stiles dropped back down and wiggled his hips at the older man, obviously eager for it. 

“How can I say no to such a slutty request?” Jordan growled as he undid his belt and unzipped his uniform pants and shifted enough until his cock was released. Stiles moaned at the sight of the Deputy’s stiff cock, it was bigger than he hoped. Stiles’ eyes rolled up as Jordan tugged the dildo out of his hole, chuckling at the way the teen’s rim clung to it desperately. 

Jordan took a moment to memorize the sight of Stiles’ hole that was open and clenching at nothing. Jordan grabbed a bottle of lube that had been lying on the bed by the teen’s foot. Jordan had been having wet dreams about this since he accidentally saw the teen riding that dildo a week ago so he was quick to wet his cock with the copious amounts of lube. 

Jordan pressed his legs to the edge of the teen’s bed and yanked Stiles back so he could push the tip of his cock into the teen’s waiting hole. Stiles’ moan was so loud it was hardly muffled by his pillow as Jordan thrust his cock deeper into him. 

“Fuck how are you still this tight even after you fucked yourself on that fat dildo?” Jordan grunted, barely able to keep himself under control at the tight, hot ass that was surrounding his cock. 

“Fuck Jordan!” Stiles whined as he rocked back on the older man’s cock, clenching needily around him. Jordan got the point and after adjusting his hold on the teen’s hips he began to roughly thrust in and out of Stiles’. 

Jordan’s head dropped back as he moaned in ecstasy as Stiles began to push back to meet Jordan’s thrusts. They were in sync as they both worked towards their pleasure. Stiles had never felt fuller in his life and enjoyed the weight and throbbing of the Deputy’s cock inside of him. Jordan had never fucked someone with such a hot, tight hole and he was relishing it. 

“Yes, yes, just like that!” Stiles groaned out as he got a hand between his thighs and roughly tugged at his cock before he was shouting out his release into his pillow as he came over his hand. Jordan moaned and grunted as Stiles’ became tighter around his cock than he thought possible and he only lasted a few more thrusts before he was spilling into the teen’s hole. 

The two panted for breath before Jordan gingerly pulled out and licked his lips at the sight of the teen’s gaping hole that was now full of his cum. 

“I have to get back on patrol, I’ll see you later.” Jordan leaned down on the bed as he tucked himself back into his pants and planted a kiss on Stiles’ slack lips. 

“Mmm, promises, promises.” Stiles smiled lazily and looking like a content cat as he settled on the bed more comfortable. Jordan just chuckled before he double-checked to make sure he didn’t look like he just had sex, took one last look at Stiles’ used hole before he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on my request form wanted: Could you do a Stiles/Parrish fic where Parrish has a knot because he’s a hellhound but neither of them know it till he accidentally knots Stiles. They both end up loving it, especially Stiles. Jordan pumps him so full of cum that his belly gets swollen with it.

They had decided to meet at Jordan’s place this time, not wanting to risk getting walking in on by Stiles’ father, Jordan’s boss. It was apart of the thrill but it was only good for a quick fuck and Jordan wanted to take his time with his boss’ son that night. 

The teen had his face buried in the pillow on Jordan’s bed, arms curled around it as he moaned loudly as the older man pounded into him from behind. Jordan’s hands were digging into Stiles’ hips, yanking him back onto his cock without pause. Jordan flipped his wet bangs off of his forehead as he panted while watching his cock get swallowed up by the teen’s greedy hole over and over. 

“Deputy Parrish!” Stiles lifted his head enough to whine out those words that only made Jordan grin and put more force behind the snapping of his hips. Stiles cried out as he buried his face back in the pillow, body trembling as his hole convulsed around the older man’s shaft. 

“Shit, you feel so damn good around me.” Jordan panted as he shifted one of his hands to grab onto Stiles’ hair, pushing the teen’s head down as the Deputy rose higher on his knees so he could drive deeper into the teen below him. Stiles wailed into the pillow as he spread his legs wide to allow Jordan the new position change. 

“Gonna come, gonna fill you up.” Jordan panted unsure where the words and the sudden urge to see Stiles’ fat with his cum came from but he went with it. 

“Yes, yes, do it! Come in me Deputy!” Stiles keened as he squeezed around Jordan eagerly. Jordan let out a noise closer to a growl as he slammed his cock inside of the teen again, only to freeze as he felt the base of his cock starting to ache and swell. 

Jordan froze as he watched as bulge formed at the base of his cock, he watched it rise to full size and the way Stiles’ rim stretched open wider and wider. 

“Fuck, fuck! Feels so good!” Stiles clawed at the sheets as he came untouched as his hole was opened wider than most dildo’s had managed to do before. 

“W-What the hell?” Jordan panted, feeling so damn hot and aroused as Stiles’ hole squeezed and clenched around his expanding cock. It felt like heaven and Jordan let out a long moan as his orgasm rushed over him and he startled slightly when he began to come in a large amount, steadily filling the teen below him. 

“Yes, come in me.” Stiles slurred, eyes hazy and face slack as his stomach began to feel heavy and hot as it slowly swelled up as his body accepted the loads of cum the Deputy was emptying into him.

“Fuck, you love this don’t you?” Jordan panted as he rolled them onto their sides, pulling the teen’s leg over his hip and nudged his cock deeper inside Stiles. 

“So goddamn much, why didn’t you tell me you had a damn knot?” Stiles sighed contently as Jordan stroked at his expanding stomach, loving the way it bulged and swelled to a larger size as more cum flooded him. 

“I didn’t know,” Jordan murmured mainly to himself as Stiles wiggled on his knot before falling still and began to milk his knot wantonly. Jordan moaned into the back of Stiles’ neck, finding himself okay with this new addition even though it confirmed for him that he wasn’t completely human. 

If it meant he could get Stiles like this every time they fucked then Jordan found himself okay with it, after all the teen looked ravishing so full and swollen while impaled on his knot.


End file.
